No digas que fue un sueño 2
by shinobu-k
Summary: La continuacion de No digas que fue un sueño. Remus trata a Harry como un amigo, alguien que le comprende... Pero las cosas cambian y... Completa - mm la ire subiendo poco a poco - Lemon, angst
1. Al final del camino

  
Holas! Como su nombre indica, es la continuacion de No digas que fue un sueño. Hace tiempo que la tenia hecha, asi que ahora la pongo a ver que os parece. La he separado del comienzo porque como algunos dijeron que mejor no la siguiera :( Pos lo siento xo la segui y aqui esta XD  
Aunque parezcan muchos capis, no son demasiado largos. Espero que os guste  
  
Disclaimer y to eso: Pos los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus autores, no gano na con esto, dedicado a Ede, por animarme, a Ceresita por quererme, a Kao por ser una buena amiga, a Kote por ser mi hermana, a Xavi por estar ahí, a Binilla por dar tan buenos consejos, a Kaya por ser como es, a Maron, por darme tanto como me diste, a Ayu por aguantarme, a Yiv por ser la mejor escritora, a LiLa Negra por sus fics. Gracias a todos.  
  
Un consejo: NUNCA NUNCA escuchéis Sleeping beaty de Gravitation cuando escribís o pondréis cosas tan cursis como estas que he puesto jaja Espero que os guste Resumen: Harry pasara en verano en casa de un miembro de la Orden, y quien mejor que el unico que entiende totalmente su dolor?  
  
Autora: yo mismita XD yunalescahojaverde  
  
Advertencias: Por ahora no :)

* * *

NO DIGAS QUE FUE UN SUEÑO CAP 2:  
  
AL FINAL DEL CAMINO...  
  
Harry se frotó los ojos y bostezó. Instintivamente su mano se deslizó hacia su lado y encontró el cuerpo cálido que le había acompañado toda la noche. Eso le hizo sonreír. Bastaba que él dijera que se sentía mal para que Lupin acudiera a consolarle. Tal vez aquello fuera jugar sucio, o quizá a la larga seria más doloroso, porque estaba claro, y Harry lo sabia, que nunca conseguiría lo que quería de Remus... Era imposible, y, a pesar de todo, aun tenia una pequeña esperanza latiendo en su corazón...  
  
-¿Ya estás despierto...? ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche? – Harry se removió nervioso cuando la mano de Lupin acarició su nuca con suavidad, mientras el profesor le sonreía abiertamente... Intento abrir la boca para pronunciar un tímido "bien" pero un dedo del hombre se deslizó entre sus labios indicando que callara y atrajo el cuerpo del chico hacia así, abrazándole.  
-Profesor... ¿qué cree que diría el director si nos viera así...? No creo que... no creo que sea adecuado que sigamos en esta situación el resto del verano... Es... es muy embarazoso... ¿Y si la gente comienza a hablar?  
-Harry, que estés viviendo conmigo no quiere decir nada... Nada malo, al menos.... Esta claro que necesitas apoyo psicológico, y si yo te lo puedo brindar, seria una tontería que lo rechazaras, ¿no crees? Además, alguien de la Orden tenia que cuidarte durante el verano y como Dumbledore estuvo... ¡Ah, hablando de eso! Hoy tengo que ir al colegio a recoger la poción... mañana hay luna llena. Vístete rápido y baja. Preparare el desayuno.  
-¿Para que?  
-Ah, tu vienes conmigo, por supuesto. No voy a dejarte en casa solo – Harry fue a protestar, pero Lupin simplemente le sonrió y se agachó sobre el para besarle en la frente. El chico notó que se ponía rojo y su pulso se aceleraba. -Profesor... Usted cree... ¿Esta bien a... amar a alguien con quien uno no tiene posibilidades? Es... es decir, quiero decir... No importa.  
-¿Quién ha dicho que no tengas posibilidades? – Harry enterró la mirada en las sabanas de la cama... ¿Lo sabia? ¿Es que acaso Remus sabia lo que sentía por él? ¿Tan evidente resultaba?  
-Vas a ser feliz con esa persona, Harry. Ya lo verás... – el profesor salió. No podía creer las cosas que le había dicho... ¿Tal vez le daba una pequeña esperanza? Pero aquello... Aquello... Le parecía mal para la memoria de Sirius... ¿Estaría bien todo eso? A lo mejor confundía sentimientos, veía fantasmas donde no los había... Quiza su padrino no le condenara... Al fin y al cabo, el querría que fuera feliz... Pero aun así... Le seguía pareciendo desleal... -Dime, Sirius- susurró, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada y luchando por contener las lagrimas... - ¿Hago bien en quererle? ¿No te insulto, no te sentirás mal? ¿Esta bien si le amo, Sirius? ¿Esta bien que ame a Remus...? ¿Esta bien que le ame aun cuando el te quiere a ti...? – Harry suspiró y comenzó a llorar como aquella noche, la primera noche que paso en casa de Lupin haría ya dos días. Entonces el hombre le había dicho que no podía negar la existencia de su padrino, que tenia que sobrellevarlo y salir adelante... Pero era tan difícil, tan duro... – Ojala estuvieras aquí, Sirius... ¿Por que te fuiste tu tambien? ¿Por qué me has abandonado...? Todos os marcháis, y me dejáis atrás... Os desprendéis de la vida, o tal vez soy yo el que me aferro a ella y... – Tras la puerta cerrada, Lupin le escuchaba llorar y no podía evitar que se le encogiera el corazón... Harry estaba siendo demasiado duro consigo mismo, necesitaba todo el apoyo del mundo en esos momentos, no podía dejar que se derrumbara... No podía... No podía dejar... -¡HARRY! – llamó con los nudillos – Date prisa, que llegaremos tarde y ya sabes como es el profesor Snape para estas cosas.  
-Cla... claro, ya voy – No podía dejar que el chico se hundiera... No podía y no lo haría. El estaba allí. Estaba allí para ayudarle y fuera como fuera, lo lograría... No estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, de eso nada. Pensaba poner todo su esfuerzo por seguir adelante y lo haría, pero no estaría solo: Harry le acompañaba, y al final del camino siempre hay una luz, y estaba seguro, la encontrarían....  
  
# continuara #  
  
Yunalescahojaverde 17-8-2004

* * *

Um... la siguiente parte sera mas larga y se centrara en lo que pasa en el colegio cuando llegan a recoger la pocion de Lupin... y entonces...JEJE  
bss!  
shinobita  



	2. El idiota de siempre

Disclaimer y to eso: Los personajes no son mios, no gano nada con ello, etc etc... Se lo dedico a Ede, por todo su apoyo, Ceresita y Kote, mis hermanas, os quiero , Xavi, Binilla, Maron, Kaya, Kao, Ayu, etc, x estar siempre ahí. Gracias por todo yunalescahojaverde os lleva en el corazon para siempre  
  
Resumen: Harry acompaña a Remus a Hogwarts. Al dia siguiente sera luna llena y este necesita su pocion... Pero... no todo sale como deberia...

* * *

NO DIGAS QUE FUE UN SUEÑO Cap 3:  
  
EL IDIOTA DE SIEMPRE  
  
Harry apretó los dientes e intento sonreír ante el profesor, pero mas bien le salió una mueca forzada que Snape correspondió con similar gesto al del chico.  
  
-Bueno, bueno... Creo que... será mejor que nos vayamos a por la poción, ¿no, profesor Snape? – este volvió la cara hacia Lupin con evidente desprecio en el rostro y caminó hacia las mazmorras sin decir ni palabra. Remus se volvió a Harry y le tomó de la mano y sonrió amablemente. Este se estremeció e intento apartarse, pero Lupin tiro de él... - ¿Estas bien, Harry? ¿Te sientes bien?  
-Claro, sin contar la presencia de ese bastardo, estoy genial.  
-¡Harry, por favor! ¡Es tu profesor, debes tratarle con respe!  
-¡Usted también es mi profesor pero no se parecen en nada! ¡El no merece mi!  
-¿No es merecedor de tu respeto? ¿Y yo si?  
-¡Claro que si! ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Al menos usted, usted.... se hace querer! – un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas y Harry agachó la cabeza, carraspeó e intentó cambiar de tema – Quiero decir... El... el profesor Snape debe estar esperandol.  
-¿De... de veras crees eso, Harry? Realmente, yo... ¿confías en mi? ¿Me aprecias?  
-Cla... claro, yo... – Lupin acercó los labios mucho a los del chico, y le sonrió. Este tragó saliva trabajosamente, aparto la mirada y el profesor besó su frente. Harry estaba temblando – Profesor, yo... Yo le... le.  
-¡OH! ¡Conmovedor, conmovedor! – Harry se volvió. A su espalda estaba aquel chico repelente, el idiota de siempre, con su cabello tan dorado como el sol, su piel tan pálida, esa carita de ángel que debajo escondía al mismo diablo en persona... Malfoy aplaudía poniendo cara de alguien realmente emocionado por la escena y sonrió cínicamente a Harry - ¿Sabe, profesor? Los amoríos con alumnos están muy mal vistos... Y ya que usted será nuestro profesor este año también, no creo que proceda es.  
-¡Oh, cállate Malfoy! ¿Por qué no te vas al infierno? Al menos así te tostarías un poquito, que pareces un vampiro... – el chico se puso colorado, pero no se dio por vencido... No seria humillado por Potter, y menos delante de un profesor.  
-Vaya, San Potter esta taaan gracioso hoy, pero... lastima, sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre... – Lupin sujetó muy fuerte el brazo de Harry para que este no saltara sobre Malfoy y le golpeara como tantas ganas tenia de hacer.  
-¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme, profesor!  
-¡Harry, no le hagas caso, ya sabes como es...! – Draco rió -¿Pelea de enamorados? ¡Oh, San Potter en amores con el amante de su padrino! ¡Que bonito! – alguien bajaba las escaleras en ese momento, pero Harry solo podía pensar en partirle su preciosa carita de ángel al demonio de Malfoy... Sabia perfectamente lo que decir, como decirlo... Sabia muy bien como herirlo... Y le gustaba, aquello le gustaba... estaba claro que Malfoy disfrutaba torturándole... – Seguro que hasta te lo tiras en la misma cama que... – Harry se soltó con toda su furia de los brazos de Lupin y golpeo a Draco con tal fuerza que le hizo caer y por la comisura del labio le brotó algo de sangre... Remus volvió a sujetarle, esta vez por la cintura y le llevo lejos del chico, que se quejaba de que Harry era un criminal y estaba loco... Y... -Suficiente, señor Malfoy... – dijo una voz de hombre mayor, con tono firme y autoritario, que descendió por la escalera hasta estar frente a Harry, que se revolvía enfadado en los brazos del profesor – Creí que sabias controlar tus impulsos, Harry... Ya sabes que el señor Malfoy es un bravucón, no deberías caer en sus provocaciones.  
-Director, yo... Lo siento, pero... Pero él... ¡Ese maldito bastardo! – le dirigió una mirada de odio al rubio, que sonrió con desgana y volvió la cara mientras se sujetaba la mandíbula dolorida.  
-Usted, vaya a ver a la señora Pomfrey... Y Harry, contigo tenia que hablar, pero creo que lo dejaremos para otro día que estés más tranquilo... – El chico se enderezó un poco y dejo de patalear. Remus seguía sujetándole... -¿Qué tenia que contarme? No... No estoy nervioso, señor... Cuando quiera... – Dumbledore sonrió.  
-Otro día, Potter, no se impaciente... Otro día hablaremos. No hay prisa... – y dicho esto, salió al exterior del castillo, tarareando alegremente una cancioncilla conocida....  
  
Ahora que la rabia habia pasado, otro sentimiento le invadía, pues podía sentir intensamente el cuerpo de Lupin apretando el suyo, sus brazos firmemente agarrando su cintura, la respiración del hombre en su oído...  
  
-Profesor... Ya puede... ya puede.... soltarme.  
-¿Estas mejor? – la entrepierna de Remus estaba rozándole, así que no, no estaba bien, sino que estaba cardiaco, no podía casi respirar y encima soltó un gemidito que seguro le delataría.  
-¡GENI.... GENI...Al! ¡Estoy genial, profesor, estupendo, estupendo! Si me... me disculpa... Tengo... tengo cosas que hacer... – Remus se rió.  
-¿Qué cosas? Sus deberes están en mi casa, es verano, no hay nada que hacer en Hogwarts, señor Potter.  
-Entonces bus... buscare que hacer mientras usted recoge la po… -¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! – le soltó y se acomodó un poco la ropa y el pelo – ¡Severus estará hecho una furia! Odia que le hagan esperar y.  
-Si lo se... Recuerde que llevo cinco años soportándole.  
-Harry.  
-Esta bien, esta bien. Ya no diré nada mas... Tranquilo... Me... me portare bien... Seré un niño bueno... – Lupin le acaricio la cabeza.  
-Bien dicho, así me gusta. Espérame aquí, volveré enseguida y nos marcharemos... Cuando el hombre se perdió de vista, Harry se dirigió a la salida. Pasearía un rato por el jardín. A lo mejor se encontraba con Dumbledore y se decidía a contarle el asunto del que le habló.  
-¿Has oído lo que dicen de Malfoy? – una vocecita en susurros le hizo detenerse... Parecían una chica y un chico que salían del Gran Comedor cuchicheando, así que Harry decidió quedarse a escucharles sin ser visto. Eran Pansy y otro Slytherin al que solo conocía de vista Pasaron por donde se encontraba y se detuvieron a pocos pasos.  
-¿A quien te refieres? – estaba cerca de la entrada a las mazmorras y se oían las voces de Lupin y Snape. Parecía que subían ya.  
-A Narcissa, por supuesto... Dicen... que el Ministerio encontró muchísimos objetos prohibidos en su casa y... es posible, muy posible... que la lleven a Azkaban.  
-¿Qué dices?  
-Aja. Por lo visto, acusada de cómplice. Ella sabia todo lo que guardaba allí su marido y, aun así nunca dijo nada.  
-Pobre Draco... Si eso pasa... si eso pasa, tendrá que... – la chica se estremeció completamente... – Oh, Merlín, creo que voy a vomitar... Tendrá que irse con él... Tendrá que vivir con ese odioso Potter.  
-Eso dicen... Parece ser que tienen algún parentesco.  
-¡Pero si es un sangre sucia y Draco...! -Bah, aun así si los Malfoy son encarcelados, se quedara solo y tendrá que.  
-No... – susurró atónito Harry ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Narcissa y Sirius... Sirius y el... Entonces Draco y el... Realmente Draco y el... – Yo... No... – No quería. No quería vivir con aquel... tipejo... Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y todo pasó en una fracción de segundo, trastabilló, se cayó de boca al suelo, su cuerpo había chocado con algo, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera Lupin, de que fuera Snape, como de hecho fue... cabía también la posibilidad, le miro con los ojos llorosos, estaba impasible, quizá sorprendido, pero no enfadado, sonrió dulcemente.... cabía la posibilidad de que le odiara porque acabara de romper la poción y eso haría la transformación mas dolorosa, cabía la posibilidad de que le regañara, le reprochara y le tratara como el torpe que era, pero era peor, su amabilidad le hería, su amabilidad le hacia daño, le miraba, sonreía, le miraba con cariño, le miraba con ternura, no le culpaba, todo esta bien susurró tranquilo, le tendió la mano... No podía, no podía, le estaba destrozando, le hacia daño, le hería...  
  
Un hombre que le ofrecía su mano para ayudarle, su profesor, que le decía cosas bonitas, que le apoyaba, estaba frente a él, sonriendo como si no pasara nada, y no sabia, no pensaba, lo que dolía esa mirada, lo que dolía su cariño, lo que dolía su mano tendida a él, lo que dolía amarle...  
  
Se sentía tan mal y aun así Lupin le quitaba importancia... Se sentía tan mal, tan mal... Que solo podía llorar.... Ya le daba igual, le daba igual que Snape le viera, le daba igual que se rieran de el, todo le daba igual, solo Remus, solo el... Se acerco al hombre y este le acogió entre sus brazos -Lo siento, profesor.  
-Muy bien, Potter... Estará feliz... Acaba de destrozar mi trabajo de un mes...  
  
No estaba contento, no estaba triste, tan solo quería quedarse en ese abrazo, detener el tiempo y congelarlo en ese instante... Helarlo, pausarlo suavemente, quería estar con el, ahora lo entendía, no podía pensar nada mas, quería a ese hombre, le deseaba, siempre le quiso, era lo único que ansiaba... o es que a lo mejor... ¿Era malo? ¿Tan malo era malo querer estar con la persona que amaba...?  
  
#continuara#  
  
Yunalescahojaverde 19-8-2004

* * *

Weno, aun no entramos en la parte interesante, xo es k... no se, espero k no kede muy largo no kiero k se haga pesado, xo tmpoco kiero kedarme corta, m gustaria k todo se desarolle lentamente y con naturalidad... k os parece? um.... m lo pensare XD y las fans de draco (yo soy de ellas) y de snape? m odiais?? siento haber dicho k snape era un "bastardo..." ah! tb lo dije de Draco... XDDD xo no es vrdd, creedme! yo adoro a todos los personajes (excepto a unos cuantos cm Fudge,Percy...) Perdonadmeee!!!!  
  
Draco: Ey... Me mandaste al infierno a tostarme!  
yunalesca: ups... eso es vrdd...xo no tiene cierta gracia eso?  
Draco: ¬¬ Ni minima... Me ofendiste.  
yunalesca: WAA! No, Drakito, eso no! Perdonameee! Buhu!! La proxima hare sufrir mas aun a Harry, xo no m odieess!  
Draco: ¿Siii? ¿Le haras sufrirrr... por mi?  
yunalesca: Claro, como quieras pero no t enfades, ¿vale? Draco: Esta bien, te perdono, xo a mi no m hagas nada malo, eh?  
yunalesca (modo carita de angel): Yooooooo????? claro k noooo!! (muahahahahahaha... eso es lo k tu t creesss XD)  
bss!  
shinobita 


	3. Le odio

Disclaimer y to eso: Los personajes no son mios ni gano nada con esto. Esta cuarta parte de No digas que fue un sueño esta dedicado a los de siempre: Ceresita, Kote, Ede, Ayu, Xavi, Kaya, Maron, Binilla, Kao-chan.. Gracias por todo, os quiero yunalescahojaverde a vr k os parece este capitulo (me ha costao btt no estaba mu inspirada, asi k perdonad los fallos o lo k sea k haya hecho mal (si m puse mu cursi tb perdon XD)

* * *

NO DIGAS QUE FUE UN SUEÑO Cap 4:  
  
LE ODIO  
  
Tras el incidente de la poción no podía parar de culparse por lo que había hecho... Eso no había alterado al profesor en lo mas mínimo.  
  
-¿Estas más tranquilo? -Si... si lo estoy, gracias... Pero no hacia falta que me trajera a la enfermería, no me he roto nada.  
-Lo sé, lo sé... Pero ya conoces a la señora Pomfrey, se hubiera puesto histérica si no te traíamos... – Harry consiguió dibujar una pequeña sonrisa... – Profesor, siento tanto l.  
-No pasa nada, Harry, te lo he dicho mil veces... – cogiendo la mano libre del chico que no sostenía la taza de té caliente que la enfermera trajo para él, la acaricio lentamente... Harry se sobresaltó y le miró extrañado. Parecía que Lupin iba a echar a llorar e intento hablar, quizá para animarle, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra... - ¿Sabes? No sé que pasa, en estos dos días que llevamos juntos, siento que... que esta bien... Cuando estoy contigo no me siento mal por lo de Sirius, no me siento solo... Supongo que suele suceder cuando dos personas están unidas por un sentimiento mutuo, sea de tristeza, de amor... Cualquier sentimiento que nos una, Harry, estará bien... Estamos sufriendo lo mismo, así que... Quiero ayudarte, realmente siento que si te ayudo, me ayudare también a mi mismo, será mas fácil superarlo de esta forma... ¿Qué opinas?  
  
-Claro... Tiene razón... Yo también quiero... le quiero... ¡Quiero decir, le... le quiero ayudar! – volvió a ponerse colorado, esto le pasaba ya demasiado frecuentemente y ya temía que Remus lo descubriera... – ¿Y ahora? Es decir, mañana.. Yo... ¿Qué?  
-Por supuesto, eso me recuerda... Tendrás que pasar un par de días aquí.  
-¿Qué?  
-No puedo dejarte solo en mi casa y los demás de la Orden andan ocupados con las estrategias de defensa, ya sabes.  
-¡Pero profesor!  
-Harry, no podemos hacer otra cosa, así que no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es... Relájate, no es para tanto.  
-¡Oh, por favor, Remus! ¿Tener que soportar a Malfoy pavoneándose e insultándome todo el día? No, claro, no es para tanto.  
-No será tan duro, al fin y al cabo lo aguantas durante todo el curso escolar y esto seran tan solo tres dias, cuatro... a lo sumo una semana.  
-¿Una semana? ¿Una semana con Malfoy? ¡¡Remusss!! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! Ya bastante tengo con estar cinco años con él como para ahora tener el primer verano que no paso en Privet Drive con ese energúmeno... – Lupin se sentó junto a él en la cama, sin soltarle la mano, le acarició el pelo y suavemente apoyo su frente contra la del chico... Harry se quedo sin voz, estaba tan cerca, apenas un movimiento por su parte y podría, podría... Remus le movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás y le paso la mano por el cuello... Harry cerro los ojos, intentando concentrarse en controlar las oleadas de intensas y vividas sensaciones que aquel contacto le producía... -Solo unos días... ¿Vale? Harry... Te portaras bien... No vas a volver a pelearte con Malfoy.  
-Pero.  
-Dilo... Quiero oírlo de tu boca, dilo o no me quedare tranquilo... Dilo y cúmplelo... De nada me servirá si me mientes...- el chico abrió los ojos y le miro directamente, pero al momento se arrepintió. Las mejillas le ardían y se le aceleraba el pulso tanto que parecía que estallaría.  
-Lo... Esta bien, lo haré... Prometo que no me peleare con... Un momento, profesor.  
-Puedes llamarme Remus... De hecho creo recordar que ya lo has hecho varias veces antes.  
-Lo siento... Yo... Se... ¿Se puede saber...? Es decir, me preguntaba... ¿Qué hacen todos estos alumnos en Hogwarts? ¿No deberían estar en casa por las vacaciones...? – Lupin se levanto de un salto. Parecía que Harry había estropeado el momento preguntando aquello, pero es que no lograba entender que hacían allí.  
-Todos... Están aquí... Porque... Sus familiares están siendo interrogados por el Ministerio para determinar hasta que punto están implicados en los planes de Voldemort... Dumbledore creyó que lo mejor para ellos era esperar en el colegio hasta que se esclarezca el caso... -¡Ah! ¿Y que pasara si resultan culpables?  
-Esta claro que ellos serán los que mas sufran esta situación... No sabemos aun que pasara.  
-Seria horrible que... Es decir, no creo que los hijos tengan que pagar los crímenes de sus padres.  
-Aja, en eso tienes toda la razón... Así que eso quizá te da una razón para perdonar a Malfoy por...  
  
-¡NO! ¡No es lo mismo! ¡Lo de Malfoy no es así, no tiene nada que ver con su padre, con que su padre estuviera allí... yo no le culpo por eso, pero siempre me ha intentado hundir, amargarme, humillarme, por eso no le perdono, no le perdonare nunca, le odio! ¡Draco es un ser despreciable, no le soporto! ¡Le odio! ¡Le odio! – Harry lucho por intentar no llorar. Últimamente se sentía demasiado sensible, desde lo de Sirius cualquier cosa le alteraba y le daba llorera de crío que creía debería evitar... No podía ser fuerte si seguía llorando, si seguía buscando el calor de los brazos de Lupin para refugiarse, si seguía mostrándose débil seria fácil para Voldemort destruirle... Si antes no le mataba la angustia y el dolor... Remus abrazo al chico y Draco, desde el otro la do de la cortina de la enfermería, sintió que algo le inundaba de tristeza y varias lagrimas se le escaparon... Y fue consciente entonces, terriblemente consciente que algo malo pasaba, algo malo le pasaba... Y como siempre, por supuesto, Potter era el culpable... Y era fácil, era fácil... Si un sentimiento no deseado nace, lo mejor es atajarlo, cortarlo de raíz... Cortarlo antes de que creciera e hiciera mas daño... Cortarlo... Arrancar el vinculo para siempre... Arrancarlo, eso era... Arrancarlo...  
  
#continuara#  
  
yunalescahojaverde 21-8-2004.

* * *

Oh, vaya final... --u Weno, es un poco... triste? Esa frasecita... um, supongo que tiene razon, s mejor cortar las cosas cuanto antes, xoooooo.... no siempre es tan facil, no?  
beshitos!  
shinobita 


	4. Sueños y desengaños

Lo de siempre: Los personajes no son mios, no gano nada con esto, dedicado a los de siempreeee... Gracias por todo, bla bla bla, yunalescahojaverde

* * *

NO DIGAS QUE FUE UN SUEÑO Cap 5:  
  
SUEÑOS Y DESENGAÑOS  
  
Se aferró fuertemente a su cuello.  
Cuando le sintió por fin en su interior, moviéndose, suave, pero firmemente, tan caliente, tan delicioso, que creía enloquecer, pensó que podría morir feliz si era así, entre sus brazos, sintiéndose uno con Remus...  
  
Cerro los ojos, concentrándose en el placer que sentía, lo mucho que le deseaba, lo bien que se movía Lupin...  
  
-¿Te duele? – Harry jadeó y beso tiernamente su boca.  
-Me gusta... – el hombre aceleró el ritmo y el chico se estremeció.  
  
Pasó una pierna por su cadera. Quería sentirle completamente dentro...  
  
-Remus... – un par de lagrimas resbalaron por sus ojos verde esmeralda. El profesor se asusto un poco – Soy... soy tan feliz.  
-Yo también.... lo soy... Me habías asustado, creí que estaba haciendo algo mal.  
-No, no es eso... Todo es... Esto me gusta, me gustas tanto... Siempre soñé con esto, sentirte dentro de mi... Que fueras mío... Ser tuyo.  
-Harry, yo.  
Sollozó.  
-Maldita sea...  
  
Poco o poco fue abriendo los ojos. El sol ya se filtraba por las ventanas del dormitorio de chicos de Griffindor. Miro su cama. Solo. Estaba solo, como había estado toda la noche.  
Suspirando, se incorporo hasta quedar sentado.  
Como había dicho, siempre soñó con aquello, y eso era, nada más; un sueño...  
  
Pero había sido tan vivido, tan real... Todavía podía sentir su abrazo, sus caricias, su lengua recorriéndole, su piel rozándose contra la suya, su sexo invadiéndole dulcemente...  
  
Su respiración continuaba acelerada y su cuerpo tan caliente, que quería convencerse, quería pensar que había pasado de verdad...  
  
Apartó la sabana húmeda y se revolvió el pelo nervioso.  
Necesitaba una ducha, pero aun más tenia que olvidar.  
  
Tenia que olvidarse de Lupin. Olvidar lo que sentía, enterrarlo en el fondo de su alma. Superarlo, dejarlo atrás.  
Sabia que no seria fácil. Tres años de amor no se borrarían en una semana, eso lo sabia, pero no podía seguir así.  
  
Al menos debía intentarlo.  
No tenia nada que perder, al fin y al cabo, no podía perder nada quien nada tenia...  
  
Arrugó furioso el papel entre las manos y se deslizó al interior del lavabo de chicas del segundo piso, dispuesto a arrojar el trozo de pergamino al retrete...  
  
-Idiota, idiota... ¿Por qué diablos tengo que aguantar todo esto? – dentro ya, creyo oir llantos... – Myrtle... – antes de arrojarlo, quiso leerlo por ultima vez, la carta que le había enviado y que Hedwig le trajo durante el desayuno en el casi vació comedor...  
  
iCENTER"En los momentos de mas éxito no pierdo de vista que otros de gran dolor me aguardan en el camino, y cuando estoy sumido en la desgracia, espero el sol que saldrá mas adelante" /CENTER/i  
  
ibHarry: Se que me considerarás un cobarde por no hacer esto a la cara, escribir lo que siento en un pergamino es mucho mas fácil, mas cobarde, como digo, pero eso ya da igual...  
  
Sabes bien lo que pasa, el problema, claro está, no es culpa tuya, ni mia, simplemente creo que no esta bien, no estamos encaminándonos a ningún lado con esta relación, basada en el cariño, pero también en el dolor...  
  
Tienes que perdonarme, he sido un tonto, te he hecho sufrir pues no es posible lo que acordamos: no puedes ayudarme a superar lo de Sirius y yo tampoco puedo hacerlo por ti. Creo que nos equivocamos, es precisamente esa unión la que nos hacia daño.  
  
Solo espero que me perdones, que no me guardes rencor, pero en verdad no consigo nada estando contigo, solamente logro confundirme, porque... Bueno, eso ya da igual, es una locura, lo importante es que estés bien, que te cuides. Por favor no hagas ninguna tontería, prométeme que te cuidaras, que te portaras bien, que no pelearas con Malfoy... Hazlo por mi, Harry, se fuerte, no te rindas, busca apoyo en tus amigos, ellos te ayudaran a salir de esta.  
He dejado tu cuidado a Moody. Él será desde ahora quien te protegerá.  
  
Perdóname, Harry, he sido un cobarde, pero necesito tiempo, tiempo para pensar, para aclararme, para superarlo por mi mismo...  
  
Mandaré todas tus cosas al colegio. Tendrás que quedarte allí el resto del verano. Alastor llegara en unos días.  
Lo siento mucho, comprenderé todos los reproches que me hagas, incluso si me odias, no podré mas que aceptarlo pues sé que lo merezco.  
Nos veremos en Septiembre.  
Cuídate mucho, Harry Remus J, Lupin/i/b  
  
Se sentía tan mal... ¿Cómo podía Lupin decirle esas cosas, así, de pronto, sin venir a cuento? Y tan frío, se portó tan frío... Era horrible, horrible, sentir que estaba enamorado de un hombre que amaba a un muerto...  
  
-¿Pero... que estoy pensando? – se regañó severamente por mancillar de aquella manera la memoria de Sirius, por sentirse celoso de que Remus amara a su padrino... Si lo pensaba, no era tan raro, pues no hacia ni un mes aun y el tampoco podía superarlo... Lo comprendía, lo entendía en cierto modo, pero él... aun así él... - ¡Oye, Myrtle! ¿Puedes parar de una vez...? – se sorprendió al ver que el pestillo no estaba corrido, y la puerta se abrió... – Esto... – Eso si que no se lo esperaba, y desde luego lo demostró con creces... - ¿Mal...? – no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya tenia al chico agarrado a él, abrazándole entre lágrimas. Se quedo parado, no sabia que hacer, si moverse (¿era conveniente rechazarle sin mas?) o quedarse quieto... o consolarle... Mal que le pesara, nunca le había visto así y no era agradable encontrar a una persona sufriendo, aun cuando fuera tu peor enemigo... Al fin y al cabo, como decían todos, Draco no era tan malo, solo un bravucón... Se le iba la fuerza por la boca y nada mas, nunca llegaría a hacer daño a nadie, pensó Harry... Y se sentía tan triste... Él mismo sentía que necesitaba ser abrazado, necesitaba que alguien le confortara después de la tristeza y el mal sabor de boca que le dejó la carta de Lupin.  
-Potter... Potter, no pienses mal, no pienses nada raro de esto.  
-No estaba pensando nada raro... Es solo que.  
-Es solo que me odias, debe darte asco que... – Malfoy se intentó apartar pero Harry tiraba de él para impedirlo... - ¿Qué diablos te pasa?  
-Te sentías mal y.  
-¡No necesito que nadie me consuele! ¡Déjame!  
-Tal vez... sea yo el que lo necesite.  
-¡Pues busca a tu amado profesor y!  
-No, no creo que sea buena idea... Y ya que estas aquí.  
-Pe... Pero tu me odias... Y yo.  
-Haremos un trato, ¿vale? Tu te desahogas contándome lo que pasa y yo no le cuento a nadie que te vi llorando en el baño de Myrtle...- Draco puso mala cara.  
-Potter, eso se llama chantaje... – Harry sonrió. -Llámalo como quieras, yo prefiero decir que es un desahogo, simplemente.  
-E... Esta bien... Mis padres... Bueno, ya sé todo lo que hicieron, ¿vale? Se que no son unos santos, pero los Mafoys siempre fueron así, soberbios, fríos... Y no es que me hayan querido mucho, en realidad puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que recibía cuatro veces mas en regalos y cosas materiales que en amor... Pero bueno, que cosas esto diciendo... Y encima a ti... Debo estar loco, a lo mejor he perdido la razon, no puede ser que este hablando aquí contigo.  
-Si, ya, claro... ¿Quieres que te culpe a ti por lo que hizo tu padre...? Se perfectamente que no has hecho nada malo. Tu padre tiene una vida y tu otra, no sois la misma persona, por lo que no puedo juzgarte sin saber realmente como eres... Lo único que demuestras siempre es pura fachada, pero... ¡Ay, Merlín! Ahora soy yo el que no sabe lo que dice... – Draco se rió.  
-El caso es que... van a meterles en la cárcel a los dos... Me lo contaron hace un rato. Me llego una carta del Ministerio y... Voy... voy a quedarme solo, ¿comprendes? Ellos eran... bueno, en realidad no, pero... Ellos son mi única familia... ¿Qué pasara conmigo entonces, que he de hacer...? – Ya que Harry también había perdido a sus padres, podía comprender la soledad que estaba sintiendo ahora Draco... Le estrecho entre sus brazos y Malfoy se apretó contra él, revelándose para Harry su cuerpo cálido como un bálsamo estupendo para las heridas. Malfoy fue relajándose al sentir la ternura que el chico le ofrecía... El mismo chico al que su padre había torturado... En ese instante, entonces, solo podía sentir desprecio hacia su familia... No comprendía como había podido estar tan manipulado por ellos como para tratar mal a Potter, humillarle, como para incluso, llegar casi a pensar, que Harry era el culpable de todos sus males, pensar que le odiaba...Cuando el único responsable de que el fuera un desagradable y un arrogante amargado era de su padre.  
Eso creyó una vez, que le odiaba... Aunque lo que estaba naciendo de un tiempo a esta parte, poco se parecía al odio.  
-No te preocupes, seguro que se soluciona, aunque comprenderás que no quiero que salgan de allí... Digo, quiero que se arregle lo tuyo... Bueno, ya me entiendes... Perdona.  
-No, no pasa nada... -¿Estas mejor?  
-Si, realmente lo estoy, gracias... – Malfoy sonrió y Harry le limpio tiernamente un par de lagrimas con los dedos...  
  
El chico cerró los ojos, sintiendo la intensidad de la caricia y entonces le pareció que Harry se alejaba, pero no podía ser, no se había marchado, porque al instante tenia los labios del chico en su boca... Harry tiro suavemente de la cabeza, enredando la lengua con la del otro y los dedos en el cabello rubio... Realmente le parecía besar a un ángel, no podía creer que los labios del chico que siempre le había insultado tantas veces, le resultaran ahora tan sumamente agradables, tan suaves y calientes a un tiempo...  
  
-¡Potter! – murmuró con el hilillo de voz que le salía, pues no podía hablar mas, se hallaba sin respiración y atolondrado por la rapidez con que sucedió todo... Consiguió apartarse. Harry no dijo nada en un rato, tan solo agachó la mirada avergonzado.  
-Lo siento... – susurro, con la voz tomada por la emoción, Él quería a Lupin... ¿Por qué diablos había hecho esa tontería? Ahora no podía mas que sentirse peor que antes.  
-Tam... Tampoco hace falta que llores, no es.  
-¡Vaya, vaya! –ambos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz chillona de Myrtle - ¡Muy bonito, en mi baño, ¿eh?! ¡PUES ME PARECE MUY BIEN SI ME QUERÉIS HACER COMPAÑÍA, PERO SI VAIS A LLORAR AQUÍ, AL MENOS MORIOS ANTES! – dicho esto, se metió por un grifo y desapareció. Harry hipó un poco y se seco las lagrimas con el puño, donde aun sostenía el pergamino arrugado. Tomo la determinación: ya no importaba lo que pasara, tenia que olvidarse de Remus, que solo le hacia sufrir; no necesitaba mas dolores de cabeza en su vida. Partió el pergamino en pedacitos y se marcho, no sin antes recibir una seria advertencia de Malfoy.  
-Recuerda, Potter. Aquí no ha pasado nada... Como cuentes algo, te mato.  
-Tranquilo, cumpliré mi promesa... – sonrió forzadamente y le dejo solo,  
Por mucho que tuviera que olvidarse de él, al menos le haría caso. No mas peleas con Malfoy. Al menos, le quedaba ese consuelo. Le quedaba el saber que había hecho algo por Remus...  
  
#continuara#  
  
Yunalescahojaverde 21-8-2004

* * *

La frase es de Isabel Allende (Paula)  
  
Weeenooo! la cosa ha subido considerablemente de tono blush waaa! k cosas escribo muahahaa.  
bss, shinobitak 


	5. Quiero verle

Resumen: Un deseo, un anhelo... verle de nuevo...aunque solo sea una vez mas...  
  
Disclaimer y to eso: Bueno, los personajes no son mios, no cobro nada por hacer esto...(claro, eso es lo k yo kisiera, k ando ms k pelada XD) Dedicado a la gente que lo lee y me apoya (A pesar de k creo k necesitais ayuda profesional, xk leer mis neuras, tiene delito jaja) Gracias por todo, os quiero yunalescahojaverde 2004 Advertencias: (surrealista) muerte de un personaje.... creo ¬¬UUUU

* * *

NO DIGAS QUE FUE UN SUEÑO Cap 6:  
  
QUIERO VERLE  
  
Tenia las manos llenas de sangre.  
Miró el cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos.  
Le acarició la mejilla tiernamente y continuó estrechándole contra su cuerpo helado, que temblaba de la furia, del desconsuelo, de culpabilidad y dolor.  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué otra vez?  
Le dolían todos los huesos, los tenia entumecidos, pero no podía moverse, no podía soltarle.  
Las lagrimas le abrasaban las mejillas, la respiración se le paraba, faltaba aire y quizás no quería recuperarlo, no quería vivir, no podía... Ya no.  
-¡HARRY!  
  
Una voz rota por el llanto le llamaba desde lejos, muy lejos, tan lejos que el chico nunca podría atenderle, no quería escuchar nada... Y menos lo que tanto temía... Lo que intentaba negarse desesperadamente...  
  
-¡Te quiero! ¡No te vayas! ¿Me oyes? No me dejes... ¡Tu no!  
  
La voz hiposa del chico se mezclaba con los que le llamaban e intentaban traerle de vuelta a la realidad.  
  
-Eras... eras mi amigo, eras mi...  
  
Unos brazos firmemente tiraban de él para apartarle, pero aun sin fuerza Harry se resistía como podía. No quería dejarle, no le dejaría.  
  
-Harry, está muerto. Suéltale.  
-No... no... no... ¡JAMÁS! ¡NO LO HARÉ! -Está muerto...  
  
Harry apretó más el cuerpo, sentía que podría quebrarle los huesos, tal era la intensidad de su sufrimiento, el padecimiento, la tristeza que le embriagaban que no podía mas que desear ser él... quería ser él quien estuviera allí, pero... pero eso ya daba igual, porque Harry, lo sabia, su cuerpo no respondía, no quería obedecer, su mente se negaba el hecho, su corazón quería partirse, quería dejar de sufrir, quería pararse... Él ya estaba muerto...  
  
Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, seguía estrechando el cuerpo entre sus brazos temblorosos, su cuerpo tan frío, tan frío, tan frío...  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Harry!  
  
Poco a poco todo desaparecía, todo era más cálido... Cerró los ojos, se desplomó, murmurando un te quiero entre susurros...  
  
-Me duele.  
-¿Cómo dice?  
-He dicho que me duele la cabeza... -¡Eh! ¡Esta bien, ya escuché, pero no se levante, aun no esta recuperado del todo! -¡Hola! – volvió la cara hacia la cama de al lado, donde una joven rubia le miraba con cara de total normalidad, mientras tomaba una porción de chocolate que la señora Pomfrey le había proporcionado. Le dio otro trozo al chico, que lo intentó rechazar, pero la mujer insistió de manera que no le quedo mas remedio que comerlo... - ¿Te encuentras mejor?  
-No mucho... ¿Y tu?  
-Estoy bien... – pareció distraída por unos segundos y luego siguió hablando - ¿Sabes lo que dicen? – no espero la respuesta y continuó... – Dicen que te estas volviendo loco... Delirabas, hablabas en sueños, le llamabas... pero yo se que no estas loco, Harry. No lo estas... y.... Ademas, creo que el vendra... – Harry se sobresaltó.  
-Eso es imposible, él.  
-Está muerto, si... Pero vendrá, Harry, él vendrá a verte, a despedirse... Estoy segura de ello. Tiene que ser así. No puede irse sin mas, sin dejarte ninguna explicación. Ya veras como viene – la chica sonrió y Harry sintió una extraña simpatía hacia ella. En realidad siempre la había sentido, porque era rara pero tan inteligente y madura que no podía mas que admirarla y considerarla una buena amiga. Siempre encontraba consuelo en sus palabras, era un gran apoyo tenerla a su lado.  
-Gracias, Luna. Ojala tengas razón... porque yo... Quiero verle... Realmente, quiero verle... No quiero que se vaya sin decirme algo mas... -Vendrá, te lo explicara, se despedirá... Así que no puedes darte por vencido, no puedes dejarte vencer ahora, no puedes morirte, ¿eh, Harry? Tienes que despedirte de él... -Claro... Tienes razón... – se volvió a recostar en la cama.  
-¿Sabes lo que es un fantasma, Harry? Es una persona que dejo algo pendiente en esta vida y no puede marcharse, necesita que el circulo de su vida se cierre por completo, para poder descansar en paz... Por eso sé que vendrá... – Harry suspiró y Luna terminó de comer el resto del chocolate y se acomodó en su cama. Le quedarían un par de cicatrices en la cara, pero eran tan pequeñas que apenas eran perceptibles a simple vista – Y después será un ángel, eso creo... Irá al cielo y tendrá esas alas tan bonitas a la espalda, como salen en los cuentos y los... ¿Nunca has visto un libro así? Pues sé que las tienen... Ay, Harry, a mi también me gustaría tenerlas, ¿sabes? Debe de ser maravilloso poder volar con unas alas, como los pájaros... Ya se que tu vuelas en escoba, pero piensa como debe ser que sean parte de ti, que no necesites un instrumento mágico para ello... Así será, el podrá volar así, entre las aves, en el cielo azul... Será feliz, estoy segura... ¡Ay, Harry! Te… te he hecho llorar… Lo siento.  
-No pasa nada, es que... Estaba pensando... Recordaba todo... todo lo que pasamos juntos... Yo realmente... quiero verle, Luna... No puedo vivir sin él, no puedo... – Luna no dijo nada y Harry lloró un buen rato en el monotono silencio de la enfermeria.  
-Puedes contarlo.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Que puedes contármelo si quieres... Si te sentirás mejor, puedes contarme lo que quieras.  
-¿Quieres... quieres saberlo...? No quiero... no quiero molestarte con mis neuras... -No pasa nada, seria feliz si eso te hace sentir mejor, si te desahogas, si te quitas un peso de encima, quiero ayudarte... -Está bien, entonces... te lo contare... todo...  
  
#Contiuara#  
  
yunalescahojaverde 25-8-2004

* * *

Um.... weno... a ver, aclaraciones...resulta corto... lo se, ya sabeis k no m gusta alargarlo mucho, se hace pesado (al menos xa mi.  
k xk he hecho asi este capitulo? no se, m dio la gana XD realmente no tenia planeado k fuera asi, xo ahora todo sera un flashback , todos los capitulos se basaran en lo que paso antes de este... en la precuela digamos  
  
Harry: Maldita, a kien mataste esta vez?  
Yuna: A... a... a nadie, yo... Harry: K mala, k cruel, xk matas a toda la gente k m importa!? eres mas mala k Rowling en el quinto libro! Yuna: oO no... no digas esooooo!!! bua, buaa! yo jamas,,,, eso es un golpe bajo!  
Harry: A kien mataste, confiesa!  
Yuna; No, noooo! eso si k no! nunca lo dire, no hasta el final!  
Harry: Eres tan malaa! la gente sufrira, kieren saberlo.  
Yuna: ;; No soy mala y no lo dire, estropearia la sorpresa... porque... realmente yo tmpoco se muy bien a kien he matao XD aun m lo stoy pensando... jiajiajia Harry: Es k no m puedes dejar ser feliz!?? seras desgraciada sadica! t gusta hacerm sufrir!  
Yuna: No s vrdd!  
Harry: XFAVOOOR! k m paso el 90 dl fic llorando! Yuna: Tu vida es triste tragica y tiene k ser asi... ademas k m encanta jaajajajjaa si soy asi de sadica XD Harry: ¬¬ entonces era vrdd?  
Yuna: Muahahahahahahaahhahaha.  
Harry: ¬¬UUU  
  
EEEEso es todo x ahoraaa! bss, shinobita 


End file.
